Gaydar
by iamthecreator
Summary: Tori, having been bullied out of school because of her sexuality, transfers to Hollywood Arts. She goes back to pretending to be straight, but meets a girl that makes it difficult to contain herself. /A bit AU.
1. Prologue?

**Summary: **_Tori, having been bullied out of school because of her sexuality, transfers to Hollywood Arts. She goes back to pretending to be straight, but meets a girl that makes it difficult to contain herself._

_**or** _

_No, Jade. Your Gaydar isn't broken._

* * *

You finally came out.

After years of struggling with your sexuality and trying to keep it a secret, you told your parents and your best friend last night.

And you felt great.

Your parents reassured you that they loved you no matter what, and your best friend, (after making sure you didn't have a crush on her), told you that she supported you one-hundred percent.

Naturally, you went to school that morning with a giant grin on your face.

You came home with a giant bruise on your eye.

Apparently, your best friend wasn't as much as a good friend as you thought she was. Word spread around quickly about the "lesbian freshman", along with rumors of who she (you) supposedly had/has a crush on.

You became acquainted with numerous light blue lockers, your skin being introduced to the hard, cold metal.

When you came home with that black eye, the skin bruised, blue and swollen, your mother had a fit. She called the principal, the school board, and even threatened to sue if something wasn't done. You were questioned repeatedly, having to list off the names of everyone that harassed you - physically or verbally - that day.

Now every one of those kids were either suspended or expelled, depending on how severe their taunting was.

The doctors counted 37 bruises on your body, the majority resembling the air vents on the lockers.

With all of the bullies gone from the school, you were given an option: continue to attend that school - ("What?" Your mom exclaimed, flabbergasted. "You want her to go _back_?!") - or transfer to a new school, where your sexuality will be embraced and taken as if it were nothing.

Of course you chose the latter.

A week after, you received a letter in the mail asking you if you had any problem auditioning for a school. You were well known for your above-average singing voice, musicals put on by the drama club always starring you. With a shrug as your answer, your mother promptly set up an audition for you, which was to take place three days later.

The audition goes smoothly with you singing some bubblegum pop song, swinging your hips and prancing around the stage. Before you know it, you get the acceptance call and are officially enrolled in Hollywood Arts.

You are told to come in the following Monday, so you can start fresh in the beginning of the week.

That morning before school starts, you repeatedly tell yourself, _Remember, no one knows you here. To them, you are straight._ You nod to yourself. _Not gay. Only to your family. Nobody here needs to know_.

The people at this new school are excited to see a new face. A bubbly redhead named Cat, (her _real_ name, can you believe that?), is the first person you meet. She seems... odd, but you can already tell she'd be a good person to have around.

After your odd encounter with Cat, you meet a curly-haired boy with a puppet on his arm. You're told his name is Robbie and the puppet is Rex. He points you in the direction of the class you have, an acting class taught by a man named Sikowitz, which you conveniently have together.

Cat is in there also, along with two boys named Beck and Andre who she introduces to you as soon as you walk in. They're both fairly attractive, and you decide that if you ever need to pretend to be straight so you can stop yourself from making that mistake of coming out again, you could definitely use one of them.

_So far, so good_. You smile to yourself, thinking that this will be a whole lot easier than you thought.

But then the door opens.

"Oh, Jade. Nice of you to join us!" The teacher says sarcastically. You turn around to see who this delinquent is, but you feel the breath get sucked out of you as you look at her.

Aquamarine eyes set in a pale face, dark eyebrows plucked to perfection, light pink lips pulled up into the slightest of smirks, raven locks with blue-and-green highlights framing that seemingly perfect face.

Her eyes lock with yours and you feel that electricity flow through your body. A sculpted eyebrow raises, the corners of the plump lips curling up as she looks you over.

"Well, well, well." The smirk grows as she walks over to you, eyes never leaving yours. She stops in front of you, hands on her hips. "Who is this?"

"This is Tori!" Cat chirps, fiddling with a few strands of your hair.

"Tori..." Jade says slowly, as if testing out the feel of your name on her tongue. The way she says it sends shivers down your spine and you gulp, but your eyes never leave hers. Those bright orbs roam over you, taking in your every detail as if she could learn everything about you that way. The smirk is fully set on her face now as she takes the seat next to you, extending a black-fingernailed hand. "I'm Jade."

Your hand, sweaty palms and all, grips hers firmly.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

* * *

**A/N: This idea was in my head all day. This is going to be multi-chaptered, no set time for updates though.**

**So what'd you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**


	2. Harder Than You Think

Your first week of school goes by in a flash.

The only things worth mentioning? What you learned about Jade West.

She's a freshman, like you, but already well-known by upperclassmen and teachers alike. People move when they see her, they know not to get on her bad side, and looking directly in her eyes in strictly forbidden.

Oops.

After some prying and an ice cream cone for Cat, you find out that she's single and shows no interest in anyone at all. Brave souls have tried, but no one has succeeded in getting a date with Jade West.

The unofficial nickname for her is "The Wicked With of the West", which you have to admit is quite clever.

Even if you don't see her that way.

In your eyes, she's like a full moon on a clear, dark night. Her eyes are like tidal waves crashing against the shore as the sunsets. She's every cheesy thing you can think of, ever, and it makes your head hurt.

The scent of vanilla and coffee fills your nose and you're almost certain it's just apart of your daydream until you hear the name, what's she's been calling you since the second day, her voice laced with fire.

"Vega."

You turn around to face her, trying to push the dopey grin away. You raise a hand in greeting, allowing your lips to curl up slightly. It takes everything in you not to let your eyes wander over her body, the tight, black shirt tucked into a black miniskirt, those long legs clad in fishnets, the pattern going on until it hits maroon combat boots. As your eyes work their way back up, you realize she's been talking the whole time, waiting for your answer.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" The words sound stupid coming out of your mouth and you feel like punching yourself in the face.

She gives you a smirk, her eyes flashing in recognition. You suddenly feel self-conscious under her gaze as those brilliant aquamarine orbs slowly travel over your body.

"I asked," she stops, licks her lips. "If you wanted to come over later. Ms. Smith said you can tutor me in algebra."

Your head wraps around her words. Go to her house to /tutor/ her? Somehow the look on her face suggests something different, but you can't say no. Maybe she actually does need your help.

"Sure, I'll come over."

Her eyes light up and she grins, beginning to walk away. "Great. Meet me in the parking lot after school." And then she's gone, those black locks accentuated by the blue-green highlights bouncing with each step she takes.

* * *

At the sound of the final bell, you feel the nervousness you've been desperately trying to keep down, rise up and take over your system. Your stomach does flip flops as shaky hands twist in your combination, the locker clicking open. The outside still isn't decorated, making it stand out against all the others. An image of Jade's locker flashes into your mind, thoughts drifting about her using scissors, her using scissors on someone, her scissoring you -

You pull yourself away from those thoughts, licking your dry lips as you close your locker and stalk away. You're stopped by Cat, who gives you a tight hug and a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye, bouncing off to go find Robbie. You finally make your way to the parking lot, scanning the grounds for Jade.

"Vega!"

The voice comes from the right, making your eyes flicker in that direction. She's leaning against an old black Mustang, the roof down. You smile and make your way over to her.

"Nice car." You say, and actually mean it, even though you usually don't care for cars and know nothing about them.

She shrugs, looking the car over herself. "I guess. It was my dad's."

You nod and get in the passenger side as she climbs in the driver seat. You watch her start up the car, your eyes narrowing as you remember that you're both freshmen, there's no way she's old enough for her license. You open your mouth to say just that, but she beats you to it.

"Before you ask, no, I don't have my license." She glances at you, waiting for a reaction as she pulls out of the parking lot. You know she expects you to freak out and jump out of the car, so you do the exact opposite.

"Cool." You state simply, feeling victorious as her eyes widen at your response, a smirk forming on her face.

The drive there is silent, but a comfortable one. Before you know it, you're pulling into the driveway of a medium-sized house, steps leading up to a pretty glass door. She unlocks both the glass door and the white door inside, and you're surprised that her house is ...well, normal. The living room is modern, holding a lime green, white and gray color scheme.

She grabs your wrist and drags you upstairs, leading to what you assume is her room. The comforter is black, the walls painted a deep maroon color. There are flattened butterflies hung on the walls, encased in glass frames. Her dresser holds various objects that you can't identify, displayed in clear glass jars.

"Your room is nice." You say, looking around. You've never seen another like it which makes you like it even more.

"Yeah, whatever." She says, plopping down on the bed. She pats the space next to her with a mischievous grin, an eyebrow raised - a challenge. "Come sit." She almost purrs, and you oblige, sitting down next to her.

All you have to do is get through this study session. How hard can that be?

* * *

**A/N: Don't expect updates to be this frequent, I'm actually surprised I got this out when I did. I'm terrible at writing long chapters so I apologize for the length in advance.**

**So what'd you think? Hate it, like it, love it? Leave a review!**


	3. Rejection

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm surprised people actually like this. I love you!**

* * *

The first hour of your tutoring session was completely the opposite of what you thought. It turns out, Jade is actually a complete _fail _at Algebra and really needed your help. You've been trying to explain the process of solving an equation algebraically, distributing first and then adding/subtracting on both sides to isolate the variable.

But Jade just didn't get it.

"Why the fuck do these problems have _letters_ in them?"

...

"Seriously, what the fuck?"

...

"When am I ever going to use this?!"

You sigh, deciding in your mind that she's a lost cause. You haven't even introduced her to binomials and she's spazzing out. With another sigh, you write out another problem, something that even a two year old should be able to do.

"Can you try this?" You ask, looking over at her. She grunts, but nods, leaning over you to do the problem. Your face flushes, her body uncomfortably pressed against yours. "Er, Jade?"

She looks up at you, wiggling the pencil in her fingers. "What."

Your blush deepens as you motion at the both of your bodies. "You're kind of ... well, on top of me."

A smirk plays on her face and she shrugs. "So?"

You gulp, wishing nothing more than to fade into her comforter. "Well um, I was wondering if you could maybe ... move?"

She snorts and nods, the smirk on her face growing. "Sure, I'll move." You sigh in relief, glad she didn't have a sarcastic remark to go along with it. She shifts a little, bringing herself up slightly then plops into your lap. Your eyes widen and you try to hide your blush with your hair. "Is this better?" She asks, tilting her head to the side in faux innocence.

"Just," you gulp. "Do the problem please."

"Aye aye, cap'n." She does a little salute and brings the book on her own lap, scribbling in the notebook. You don't know what to do with your hands, feeling that no matter where you place them, you'll be touching her. Eventually, you set them on your sides, hands firmly pressed against the bed.

You're left in a daze, mind wandering into la-la-land as you enjoy the feel of her pressed against you. You're so dazed, you nearly miss the notebook being waved in your face.

"Earth to Vega," She says, exasperated. "I finished." You take the book out of her hand, pleasantly surprised that she actually did the problem right.

"There you go, you got it right." She grins in triumph and you write down a few more practice problems for her.

The next hour is spent with her finishing problems - correctly - and you feeling yourself become more infatuated. She's different now that you're alone, a new side to her being exposed. You learn that her favorite color is in fact navy blue and _not _black, her highlights are actually extensions (no wonder the color seems to change every other day), and she had a nose piercing back in 8th grade. You're so deep in conversation, that you pretty much forget that she's sitting in your lap.

Until she moves.

"Well, Vega." She starts, climbing off of you. Cold air rushes onto your thighs and you resist the urge to pull her back on you. "Thanks for the help, or whatever. I appreciate it and junk." You awkwardly stand up, taking her words as a dismissal. You'll have to call Trina to drive you home.

"No problem." You say, giving a small smile. She's leaning towards you, closer and closer, and your heart beat quickens. Is she going to kiss you? Oh no. You want to meet her lips, oh so bad, but you can't let anyone know your secret.

Just as her lips are about to touch yours, you move back and give her a friendly punch on the shoulder. She straightens, eyes wide open with that you-just-wazzed-me-off-really-bad look, and you know you should've just let her kiss you.

"What the fuck?" She says, hands on her hips. "How could you reject _me_?"

"I..." You start, scratching your head nervously. "I'm not gay." Her eyes search yours and you try desperately not to give yourself away.

"The hell you're not." She snorts. "Get the fuck out of my house, Vega."

You oblige, bumping into the door as you back away. She growls at you and you sprint out of the house, down the block, down _five_ blocks until you finally decide to call Trina.

You sit down on the curb as you wait for your sister, your heart beat pounding in your ears. "Fuck." You say out loud, the word foreign on your tongue. Tomorrow is probably going to be hell. Jade probably won't even look at you for a month, hell, maybe even the rest of your high school life.

Maybe you can go back and fix things. You can tell her you're sorry, you didn't know what you were doing. You can say you actually do want to kiss her, or maybe you can just kiss her, letting your actions do all the talking. Maybe you can -

"Tori, get in the car!"

You look up to see your sister, scowling at you from the driver's seat. Her music is playing obnoxiously loud, making you scowl right back. You climb in the passenger's side, sighing as you pull away from Jade's neighborhood.

You fucked up, big time.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Me: wow, I must've wrote like 2,000 words. **

**actual word count: around 900.**

**I suck. I wish I could write more but ugh.**

**So what'd you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**


	4. Decision

A day goes by, then a week and then a whole month before Jade even spares you a glance. You take it in eagerly, glad she finally acknowledged your existence again.

"Take a picture, Vega, it lasts longer." She snorts, passing you by in the hallway. Boom, there goes mean Jade all over again. You wonder which you like better, her ignoring you or her taunting you.

Whenever she speaks in class, you find your eyes drawn to those lovely lips of hers. If you could turn back time and go back to that night, you wouldn't have hesitated to kiss her. Just thinking about it gets you all worked up and you have to turn away so you don't leap out of your seat.

Between classes, Cat asks you if you want to sleepover and you accept. Anything to keep your mind off of the raven-haired goddess that plagues your mind every hour of every day. You didn't even realize it was Friday until you looked down at your phone, the date and time flashing a bright white font.

It's the last class of the day, a class you share with you-know-who, and you stare at the clock. You know doing so won't speed time up at all - in fact, it slows time down - but you don't care. You need to keep your eyes off of her.

A paper ball hits you in the back of your head and you jump, not expecting the sudden contact. With a curious look, you pick up the crinkled mess of white mass and open it.

_Still waiting on that apology_.

Apology? Who in this room do you owe an apology to? You stare down at the messy cursive, the words sharp and clearly stated. _Jade_. You turn your head around, meeting her gaze, and she raises an eyebrow in confirmation.

With a sigh, you raise your hand and ask to go to the bathroom, hoping she'll take the hint. Of course she doesn't bother asking, she just gets up and follows you out of the room. That's sure to start some rumors.

She grabs your wrist and drags you off to the Janitor's Closet. You always thought this room was some legend made up by tv shows and movies, but you're pleasantly surprised to find that it actually exists when you find yourself standing in it. A throat clears impatiently and you remember just exactly why you're there.

"Jade," you start, turning to face her. Her eyebrows raise in that oh-so-stunning way and you feel your knees go weak. Your hand falls against the wall as you try to keep yourself steady before continuing. "I'm sorry, okay? I know it sucks... being reje-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that word." She growls, cutting you off. "I don't get rejected."

You nod slowly, running a hand through your hair. "Okay. I'm sorry I didn't ... kiss you back. It's just that, I'm not gay!" She snorts at that, but doesn't comment. "And I didn't want to lead you on and give you false hope."

Her eyes widen, scanning your face as if looking for a joke. You tilt your head to the side in confusion and she realizes that you're not joking, you're completely serious.

"Woah, did you think I wanted to be your girlfriend? Get over yourself, Vega, I just wanted to make out."

The earth shatters around you, your breath slowing and your heart stopping. Your legs actually give out now but the hand on the wall keeps you upright as you collect yourself. Only wanted to make out? Does this girl even _know _the effect she has on you? You're completely head over heels and all she wanted was to swap spit. The thought makes you heart broken, and even worse, furious. Your nostrils flare and you look up at her now, eyes filled with determination.

"Oh, is that all you wanted?" You ask in a mocking tone, stepping closer to her. She nods in indifference, taking a step back.

"Yeah, but I didn't take it to heart. There's plenty of other girls to choose from. In fact, I called someone over right after you left."

Her words pierce your heart, straight into your soul, and you snap. In a flash, you're on her, her back pinned against the door as you angrily capture her lips with your own. She lets out a little grunt in surprise, but makes no move to push you away. Before you can stop yourself, you slide your tongue into her mouth, savoring the taste of coffee.

Somehow, she smirks against your lips and you're pulled out of your rage-filled stupor. To you, this actually _means_ something. You actually have feelings for this girl and you're kissing her because it pains you not to. To her, you're just another one of her silly little toys that she treats however she wants and calls up whenever she needs a quick fix.

You won't play her little game.

You pull away, glaring at her before stomping out of the closet. As you slam the door behind you, you decide that you're going to make Jade West want you. You're going to make her as weak-kneed as she makes you, make her heart beat increase and her head dizzy.

You are going to make Jade West fall in love with you.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe this story is as popular as it is. I really love you guys, you know that? Your reviews make me cry because I'm so happy. I would've had this up sooner but Hurricane Sandy killed my Internet. I'm sincerely sorry for such short chapters but if I tried to make them longer, we'd have one update every two years.**

**What'd you think of this chapter? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**


	5. Plan

You spend the remainder of the day trying to figure out how exactly you'd make someone fall in love with you. Is that even possible? You grew up thinking love was some magical thing that just happened between two people that are compatible for each other.

This doesn't help your situation at all.

In your desperation, you pull out your laptop and open up Google. _How to make someone fall in love with you_, you type and hit enter. A bunch of random things pop up, love songs, love potions, the number to a _plastic surgeon_. With a groan, you fall back on your bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Why is this so complicated?

You sit back up, glancing at the computer screen. One word stands out against the rest and you smirk, thinking you've found your answer.

_Jealousy_.

But how can you make Jade jealous? You can't just ask a boy to make out with you in front of her. Well, actually, you _can_ but that doesn't sound ideal. You'd need someone you both know, someone you're both friendly with, a _girl_.

Only one person comes to mind, and you decide you'll talk to her in school tomorrow.

* * *

"Cat, I need you to do me two favors."

The redhead turns to you with a smile, her whole face lighting up when she sees you behind her. She throws her arms up in the air, jumping on you happily.

"Sure, Tori! What's up?" She twirls a lock of bright hair around her finger, batting her eyelashes at you. Doing this won't be as hard as you thought. She's more attractive than you've realized.

"One, I need you to get Jade to come to our sleepover tonight."

Cat bounces on her toes, obviously liking your idea. "Yay! I'll get her to come. I hope she doesn't bring The Scissoring. I hate that movie. One time, she came to my house and -"

"Cat." She stops mid-sentence, tilting her head as she looks at you. She realizes she was about to ramble and she giggles a little, motioning for you to continue.

How exactly do you tell someone you need them to be all over you from now on? You look Cat over, her large brown eyes looking up at you expectantly. You feel your whole face flush and look away, thinking. You can't use euphemisms, she definitely won't understand that. You're going to have to be straight-forward.

"I know this is gonna seem like a weird request, but..." You run a hand through your hair, letting out a breath. Suddenly, you feel bad. You're making Cat become a pawn in your silly little game. Your eyes light up. A _game_. "We're gonna play a game, okay?"

She claps her hands together, bouncing on her toes again. "I love games! Except when Robbie plays pirates. I don't like how he plays." She gets that far away look in her eyes again, but quickly shakes it away. "How do we play?"

"We're going to see how many times you can touch and flirt with me until Jade gets mad."

Her bottom lip sticks out in a pout. "That doesn't sound very fun."

"Sure it is! Watch." You turn around, taking a deep breath, then turn back to face her with low eyes. She giggles a little, watching you. You move in closer, taking one of her hands in your own. After looking around to make sure no one is looking, you slowly bring it up to your lips and kiss her fingertips. Her face is bright red now, a silly little grin on her face. You drop her hand and step back, smiling. "See?"

"So I just have to do that? Touch you and kiss you and stuff?" She inquires, eyes lighting up at the idea now.

"Yup." You nod. "But remember, it's only a game. We're only doing this until Jade complains about it."

She nods in understanding. "Right. Just a game." She gives you a salute. "Aye aye, cap'n!" Her face twists into a frown and she looks around. "I hope Robbie wasn't around to hear that. I don't want to play pirates!" With a little shriek, she's gone, leaving you standing confused next to her locker.

* * *

Lunch time swings around and you make your way to your usual table, where Robbie and Andre are already sitting. They smile when they see you, each giving you a separate greeting as you sit across from them. Beck comes a few seconds after, sitting down next to Robbie, which causes the curly haired boy to blush.

Jade and Cat arrive five minutes later, the latter immediately bouncing to your side while the former watches on with a raised eyebrow. The bubbly redhead wraps herself on your right arm, tilting her head to give you a kiss on the cheek.

_Perfect_. You say to yourself. _She knows what she's doing_.

The goth motions for Andre to move and he obliges, getting up to sit next to you while Jade sits in his seat. Now she's directly across from you and Cat, which makes your plan much easier to execute. The three boys become engrossed in their own conversation, so you seize the opportunity. You nudge Cat, looking from her to Jade and she nods.

"Hey, Jadey." She chirps, smiling at said girl.

"Don't call me that." Jade snaps. "What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at Tori's house tonight."

Jade scrunches her nose up. "I'd rather get my ankles hit by a sledgehammer."

Cat pouts now, looking at Jade with puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please? We'll have so much fun!"

No one can resist Cat's puppy dog eyes, not even Jade, and you see her resolve fading.

"No."

The redhead sniffles a little, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. Jade's eyes widen, obviously not prepared to deal with the girl's waterworks.

"Oh my gosh, fine. I'll come to your stupid sleepover. On one condition."

Cat grins, squeezing your arm to her. "What?" She inquires, turning to give you a bright smile as she plays with your fingers.

Jade's nose scrunches up again as she watches, but she says nothing about it. "I get to bring The Scissoring. The first one, the second one, _and_ the director's cut."

"I was hoping to avoid that." Cat sighs, letting go of your fingers.

"No, no." You butt in, giving Cat a sharp look. "You can bring it. We don't mind."

Jade smirks in triumph, grabbing her bag as she stands up. "I have _things_ to take care of. See you tonight, ladies."

She says it to both of you, but her glare is fixated on you. You become a little nervous, but know it's too late to back out.

Cat kisses your cheek again, whispering, "Did I do good?" in your ear. You nod, smiling at her.

Andre looks over, raising an eyebrow. "Are you two ... dating or something?"

You immediately become defensive, turning towards him. He raises his hands in surrender, your sudden change in attitude surprising him.

"I'm _not _gay."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Loving the reviews guys, keep em coming. Sorry this chapter took so long to put out, but I lost power because of Hurricane Sandy and yeah. But I went over 1,000 words this time! Aren't you proud of me? Aha.**

**So what'd you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**


	6. Jealous?

When the final bell rings, Cat is already by your locker, ready to drag you outside to her waiting brother. You question if she needs to pack a bag first but she reassures you that her brother already did.

Weird.

Jade texts Cat to let her know that she'll be at your house later, around 6 or 7. Your red-headed friend relays this message to you, and you ask her why Jade just couldn't text you herself.

"She said, 'I'd rather stick my head in the microwave than use my thumb muscles to text Vega.' That doesn't sound very nice."

There goes any thought you ever had to text her.

The both of you arrive at your house at 4:30, Cat skipping up to the bathroom and you plopping down on the couch. What the heck are you supposed to do until Jade gets here? What the heck are you supposed to do _after_ Jade gets here? You didn't plan this out very well.

Cat comes back downstairs and sits down next to you, curling her feet under her. "So, Tori," she says, looking over at you. "Are we still playing our game?"

You think about it for a moment. You _did_ say that you'd only play until Jade says something, and she hasn't said anything yet. "Yeah." You tell her. "We're still playing."

She claps her hands together and collapses on top of you, looking into your face with a little smile. You gulp, feeling nervous under her gaze. Her face begins moving closer to yours, those plump pink lips inching closer and closer to yours, but you can't do it.

"Cat," you whisper. "Stop it. I'm not gay."

She pulls back with a puzzled expression. "Really?" She tilts her head, squinting as she studies your face. "Because Jade says -"

"It doesn't matter what Jade says!" You snap, making Cat move away from you completely with a hurt look. "No, I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just, Jade thinks I'm gay but I'm not."

"So why are we playing this game? I thought you liked her."

You bite down on your bottom lip, looking away from her now. She gives you a sad smile and wraps her arms around your neck in a hug. "It's okay, Tori. I won't tell her or anybody else." She runs her fingers over her lips, pretending to lock them. "My lips are sealed." Her eyes widen and she clamps her hands over her mouth. "I spoke! Ugh, what a cheap lock!"

You chuckle a little, glad you have a friend like Cat that can always make you laugh. Still, you're worried that on Monday you'll go to school only to get bullied again. Can you trust Cat? You used to think you could trust your "best friend" but, well, you saw how that went.

_The easiest way to learn if you can trust someone, is to trust them._ The quote floats through your head and you nod to yourself. You'll trust Cat. Anyway, it'd be easier for someone to know you're true self, even if you're lying to everyone else.

"What time is Jade supposed to be coming again?" You ask, looking at the door. Cat opens the door to speak, but a knock on the door interrupts her.

Speak of the devil.

With a little sigh, you stand up and make your way to the door. You fling it open to reveal, of course, Jade. She changed from her school outfit, which consisted of a leather jacket over a black tank top and ripped jeans, opting instead to wear a tight maroon top tucked into a black skirt with fishnet stockings. Her eyebrows raises curiously as you look her over, making you snap back into reality.

"Why, Tori." She says in her Southern Belle accent. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I don't talk like that!" You complain, stepping aside to let her in. She smirks and comes inside, looking around.

"Hey, Cat." She greets, plopping down next to her. Cat goes for a hug only to get a growl in return. You stand there awkwardly, staring at the two girls. "How about you wipe that drool off of your chin and get us chips or something?" You hear Jade's voice and roll your eyes, walking into the kitchen (after wiping your chin, just in case).

You hum to yourself as you get some popcorn and chips ready, listening to Cat and Jade talk. Well, mostly Cat. Jade just sits there groaning and rolling her eyes. When the popcorn is done, you pour everyone a glass of pink lemonade and go back into the living room. You move to sit in between the both of them, but Jade's growl scares you into sitting by Cat's side. She curls up into you, putting her arms around your waist and laying her head on her shoulder. Jade curls her lip but says nothing, instead digging in her bag.

"I brought the DVDs. I'd say sorry in advance for the graphic scenes, but I'm not really sorry." She gets up and pops the first movie in, smirking when she sits back down. Cat grips you tighter, terrified even though the movie didn't start yet.

"I have a better idea." Cat says, looking between you and Jade.

"Nothing can be better than watching people die, Cat." Jade dead pans, staring at the television.

Cat gulps, frowning a little. "We can play truth or dare!"

My eyes light up at that, glad that she thought of something that could possibly distract us from watching The Scissoring. "Yeah, we can play truth or dare!"

Jade looks at the both of you, rolling her eyes a little. "Okay, fine. Tori." You look up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do I really have to say it?" You nod. "Someone shoot me. Tori, truth or dare."

You grin deviously, wiggling your eyebrows at her. "Dare."

She smirks and leans forward on her hands, getting your face. Your heart starts beating faster as she gets closer to you, a thin line of perspiration forming on your forehead. "I dare you to kiss Cat."

"What?" You blink, looking surprised as she sits back.

"You heard me. Kiss Cat. I know for a fact Cat loves to kiss."

You understand the hidden meaning behind that and you look at Cat with wide eyes, who merely shrugs with a little giggle. "I'm not gay." You say in defense, crossing your arms over your chest.

"And I'm the Queen of England." Jade snorts, rolling her eyes. "Just kiss her, it's no big deal."

"But..."

"No buts." She pushes Cat onto you. "Unless you're grabbing hers. Then yes, please, butts."

Cat giggles again and looks up at you, batting those long eyelashes. With a sigh of defeat, you close the space between you two and press your lips against hers. A little smile flickers on her lips and you hope she realizes this isn't anything serious. Your mind steers back to not that much earlier, when she tried to kiss you before, and you get a little worried. She tries to slide her tongue into your mouth but you pull away, shaking your head a little.

"There." You say, looking at Jade. "Was that satisfactory?" She licks her lips and grins a little.

"Very. Your turn."

"Okay, Jade. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

You look around, trying to think of something good to dare her. Cat curls up in your lap, resting her head on your shoulder as she giggles a little. Jade frowns and yanks her off of you.

"You already kissed her, Cat, stop touching her now."

You and Cat exchange a look, a grin coming across your face now. "Jealous, Jade?" She snorts at you for the millionth time today.

"Jealous? Puh-lease. As I've told you before, I can have any girl I want. One of those girls being Cat."

Cat shrugs. "It's true! I am one of those girls." She bursts into a fit of giggles, covering her face. You frown to yourself. You should've known these two had a thing. It's pretty darn obvious.

You open your mouth to say something but Jade cuts you off, putting her hand over your mouth.

"Anyways, I'm bored of this game now. I'm pressing play now, unless you and Cat want to make out some more. I'd totally be okay with watching that."

You feel your eyes roll and you sit further in your seat, letting out a little sigh. "Jade, I'm _not_ gay."

She snorts again. "Yeah, right."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, this isn't the end of the sleepover. I just had no idea what else to write, and it's been a while since an update so I just wanted to get this up. What do you want to see in the next chapter? Leave a review telling me and maybe the next update will be quicker :)**

**So what's you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Leave a review!**


End file.
